Les tribulations des triplés
by Chamallow-chan
Summary: Kana, Alexi et Amy sont des triplés. Ils déménagent chez leur tant où ils iront dans un nouveau lycée : Sweet Amoris ! - Mélange hétéro, yaoi et yuri - Rating M trèèèès progressif
1. Ch1: Le déménagement et la rencontre

Coucou ! Je suis la co-auteure de cette fanfic ! Nous avons fait un blog sur Skyrock pour la présenter alors rendez-vous sur le blog de "**Fanfiction-castiel-kana**" ^^ !

Quand il y a une ellipse, nous mettrons des **AM** pour séparer !

Bonne lecture ^^ !

**Titre**** : Les tribulations des triplés**

**Auteure ****: [Ma meilleure amie qui n'est pas sur**** ce site**]

**Co-auteure**** : ****Chamallow-chan**

**Couples**** : Y'en a plein plein pleeeein, et il y en a de tous les genres : yaoi, yuri et hétéros ! Ils se mettent ensemble et se séparent à longueur de journée.. Un peu comme dans GLEE, quoi X) !**

**Disclamer**** : Ces personnages et cet univers appartient à l'équipe de beemoov.**

**AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**

Chapitre 1 : Le déménagement et la rencontre

PDV Kana

Enfin. Enfin, mes parents sont en prison. ça fait si longtemps qu'on attend ça, Amy, Alexi et moi ! Ils nous battaient sans arrêt, et ils vont enfin payer pour leurs crimes avec la peine de prison à perpétuité !  
Maintenant, nous allons déménager chez notre tante, Carole. Elle est super sympa, elle nous donnait des bonbons quand elle venait à la maison ! Bien sûr, maman nous les enlevait tout de suite après, mais c'était quand même gentil de sa part... C'est aussi grâce à elle que nos parents sont maintenant en prison. C'est elle qui les a vu nous frapper, c'est elle qui les a dénoncés à la police, c'est elle qui va nous accueillir chez elle. Nous lui devons tout ! En ce moment même, nous sommes dans un vieux train direction Sweet City !

Alexi - Hey, Kana, essaye de te faire de vraies amies au Lycée, cette fois !

Kana - Qu'est-ce-que t'entends par là ?!

Alexi - Ba on peut pas dire que t'avais de vraies amies à Tokyo !

Kana - Et les tiens, alors ?!

Amy - Alexi, arrêtes de l'emmerder !

Alexi - Nan mais moi j'ai rien dit, hein !

Kana - Ouais, ouais, va te terrer dans ton trou, maintenant !

Amy fit craquer ses jointures en menaçant Alexi du regard. Moi, je regardais la scène avec amusement : on pourrait penser qu'Amy est une parfaite fille docile, mais la réalité est toute autre ! Elle est très violente avec Alexi, et adore le terroriser. En ce moment même, il me regarde avec une mine de chien battu et me supplie du regard. "Dans tes rêves, idiot !"  
Mes pensées sont interrompues par la voie du haut-parleur qui annonce l'arrivée du train en gare.  
Il ralentit et j'aperçois notre tante Carole à travers la vitre. Elle nous fait signe en souriant. Je prends mon gros sac à la main et saute hors du wagon. Alexi et Amy me suivent et nous nous avançons tous les trois vers Carole.  
Je sursaute quand Alexi me dépasse en courant.

Alexi - Hééoooo ! Tati Caroooooooooooole !

Carole - Oui, oui, c'est bon, je vous ai vu !

Alexi se jeta sur Carole puis nous partîmes en direction de la voiture après avoir fait la bise à notre tante. Je mis mon sac dans le coffre avec difficulté et m'écroula sur la banquette arrière avec mes jumeaux : personne n'allait devant sinon c'était bataille générale !  
Après quelques minutes, nous vîmes une grande maison en briques blanches et la voiture s'arrêta. Carole descendit et ouvrit le grand portail. Elle remonta et avança la voiture dans la belle allée. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : elle est sacrément riche la Carole ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Arrivés dedans, je fus encore plus impressionnée !  
Carole - Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. La visite de la maison, c'est pour plus tard ! Vous devez être fatigué !  
Elle monta les marches et nous emmena dans nos chambres respectives. Arrivée dans la mienne, j'attendis que ma tante parte pour balancer mon sac à travers la pièce et m'écrouler sur mon lit avec un soupir de soulagement : j'étais enfin arrivée à mon vrai chez-moi !

**AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec difficulté : j'avais mal un peu partout et je mourrais de faim. Je me leva, m'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Je descendis l'escalier et alla dans une pièce au hasard. Coup de chance, la salle à manger ! La table était garnie de toutes sortes de nourriture : croissants, pains au chocolat, chocolat au lait, céréales, mais aussi du lard grillé, des œufs au plat, des haricots verts et toutes sortes de choses salées que mangent les anglais le matin. Je me servis généreusement et en fourni le tout dans ma bouche avec joie : je n'avais pas mangé aussi bien depuis une éternité ! Quand j'eu finit, je décidai d'aller faire une petite promenade pour découvrir un peu la ville. Je prévins une serveuse qui passait par là et elle me tendit un plan en me disant de rentrer avant 13h pour le repas. Je sortis avec bonheur et me dirigea vers une grande avenue au hasard. Je fis un peu tout le tour : c'était une jolie petite ville ! Je découvris un beau petit parc et décida de m'y promener. Je ne fus pas déçu. Ce jardin était magnifique ! De belles fleurs jaunes, violettes et rouges parsemaient la belle pelouse et les bosquets. Je m'amusais à essayer de deviner le nom des fleurs en les sentant, quand quelqu'un s'avança vers moi.

? - Salut t'es nouvelle ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue dans le coin avant !

Kana - Ouais, je viens de déménager ! Je suis Kana Aikio ! Et toi ?

? - Oh !? Super ! Je m'appelle...

**AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**  
**  
**  
Note de la co-auteure : Je suis plutôt fière de ce premier chapitre qui m'as pris tout mon mercredi après-midi ! Je n'étais pas d'accord avec l'auteure sur la fin alors c'est elle qui l'a écrit et j'ai fini par la refaire avec plus de détails.. De toute façon maintenant je suis contente de nous ! J'ai écrit avec mes propres mots ce chapitre ! En gros, l'auteure me donne la plupart des idées et je les concrétise, un vrai travail d'équipe ! Elle arrêtait pas de se marrer aussi, j'sais pas pourquoi xD ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous à la prochaine !


	2. Ch2: Comment conclure, se faire humiler

Coucou !  
Ouf ! On a enfin sortit ce chapitre ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Notre chapitre 3 sortira sûrement bientôt, parce qu'on a pleins d'heures de permanence (pas anglais, pas espagnol ! OUAIIIIIIIIIS XD !) !

[Petites précisions concernant Kana : elle est bi, donc ne soyez pas surpris(es) ^^!]  
**  
**

**Titre**** : Les tribulations des triplés**

**Auteure ****: [Ma meilleure amie qui n'est pas sur ce site]**

**Co-auteure**** : ****Chamallow-chan**

**Couples**** : Y'en a plein plein pleeeein, et il y en a de tous les genres : yaoi, yuri et hétéros ! ****Ils se mettent ensemble et se séparent à longueur de journée.. Un peu comme dans GLEE, quoi X) !**

**Disclamer**** : Ces personnages et cet univers appartient à l'équipe de beemoov.**

**AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**

Chapitre 2 : Comment conclure et se faire humilier, par Kana Aikio

PDV Kana

? - Oh !? Super ! Je m'appelle Melody Strauss !

Kana - D'acc, Melody ! Est-ce-que t'es au lycée Sweet Amoris ?

Melody - Bien sûr, c'est le seul lycée de la ville !

Kana - Cool ! Moi aussi et je sais pas exactement où c'est ! On y va ensemble demain ?

Melody - Ok, ce sera avec plaisir !

Kana - Génial, du coup tu me passe ton tel ?

Melody - ça marche, t'as un stylo ?

Kana - Ouais, j'en ramène toujours un pour ce genre d'occasion !

Melody - Quel genre d'occasions ?

Kana - Ben au cas-où je croiserais des beautés dans ton genre !

Melody, en rougissant - Ah..euh..m-merci, c'est gentil !

Kana - Bref, tu me donne ton num ?

Melody - Ah euh, ouais.. 07 33 68 90 56* !

Kana - J't'envoie un mes pour que t'ai mon numéro..

Melody - Ok, rendez-vous ici, demain, à 7h35 !

Kana - à d'main !

Melody - à demain..

Je rentrai chez Carole le cœur léger : je n'allais pas me perdre demain matin et en plus j'avais rencontré une belle-gosse avec qui j'allais aller à mon premier jour de lycée !  
Le reste de la journée fus banal : je rangeai mes affaires dans ma chambre et Alexi, Amy et moi jouions à la PS3 de ma tante. Je les prévins que je n'allais pas pouvoir aller au lycée avec eux.

**AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai difficilement avec la sonnerie de mon portable "Smile" d'Avril Lavigne. Je regardai l'heure : j'ai encore tout mon temps !  
Je me préparai rapidement et descendit pour manger. A(à) 7h28, je sortis de la maison en faisant un signe de la main à ma tante à mes jumeaux.

PDV Alexi

Kana venais de partir. Directement, Amy se leva, prit son sac et sortit. Je la suivis en bougonnant :

Alexi - Amy ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument la suivre ?

Amy - Parce que je suis presque sûre qu'elle va aller au lycée avec un gars qu'elle drague !

Alexi - QUOI ?!

Je me précipitai dans la rue mais Amy me retint par le bras et nous cacha derrière un grand arbre.

PDV Kana

J'arrivai bien vite au parc et attendit impatiemment ma future petite copine. Je la vis arriver en courant. Elle s'excusa rapidement de son retard, et nous partîmes. J'engageai la conversation :

Kana - Alors... Sinon, il est bien, ce lycée ?

Melody - Oh oui, très bien !

Kana - T'as un petit copain ?

Melody, embarrassée - Heu.. He bien.. Heu non, mais en fait je ne suis pas trop de ce bord-là...

Kana - Comment ? C'est-à-dire ?

Melody - Eh bien... Je n'aime pas trop les garçons si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Kana - Ah ! D'accord..

Melody - Et toi ? T'as un petit ami ?

Kana - Nan, mais je flash sur quelqu'un depuis hier...

Melody - Vraiment ?! Et tu sais si il est au lycée ?

Kana - Eh bien.. En fait.. C'est une fille..

Melody, en rougissant - Ah ? Et heu... Tu connais son nom ?

Kana - Ouais, elle s'appelle Melody...

Melody, toute rouge - ...

Kana - Bon, je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis hier.. Mais tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Melody - Oh.. Hé bien...Ou..Oui...

PDV Alexi

Alexi - KÊÊÊÊAAAAA ?!

Kana, en sursautant - ALEXI ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?!

Amy - ALEXI ! T'es pas doué franchement !

Alexi, avec un sourire forcé - Meeeeeeeeeerde ! Heu.. Eh bien.. Je vais à mon lycée, pourquoi ?

Melody, surprise - Kana ? Tu les connais ?

Kana - Ouais, c'est mes jumeaux...

Alexi - KANA ! T'as même pas parlé de nous à cette fille ?!

Amy - En plus c'est ta PETITE COPINE !

Il y eu un gros blanc.  
Et je m'aperçus qu'on était devant un grand bâtiment avec écrit en grosses lettres :  
"Lycée Sweet Amoris"  
et que tout le monde nous regardais fixement.

**AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**  
*Numéro au pif x)

Note de l'auteure : A cause d'un connard, vous avez failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre (enfin pas maintenant...) ! On avait écrit ça en permanence, et pendant la récré, il nous l'a volé et a failli le déchirer ! Heureusement, à la fin, ce n'était que froissé '^^ !

Note de la co-auteure : Je suis vraiment désolé ! On a fait ce chapitre tout petit qu'aujourd'hui, alors que certains ont dû attendre longtemps ! Donc désolé, j'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop . ! En tout cas, donnez-nous vos avis, j'ai hâte de savoir si cette suite vous a plu ou pas ^^ !


	3. Ch3: La visite du Lycée

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! On vous avait bien dit qu'il sortirait dans pas longtemps ;) !

**Titre**** : Les tribulations des triplés**

**Auteure ****: [Ma meilleure amie qui n'est pas sur**** ce site**]

**Co-auteure**** : ****Chamallow-chan**

**Couples**** : Y'en a plein plein pleeeein, et il y en a de tous les genres : yaoi, yuri et hétéros ! ****Ils se mettent ensemble et se séparent à longueur de journée.. Un peu comme dans GLEE, quoi X) !**

**Disclamer**** : Ces personnages et cet univers appartient à l'équipe de beemoov.**

**AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM**

Chapitre 3 : La visite du Lycée

PDV Kana**  
****  
****  
**Tout à coup il y eu un brouhaha et tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps. Je restais figée en me rendant compte peu à peu de la situation :**  
**Ma chère sœur venait de crier que Melody était ma petite amie, et tout le monde avait entendu ! C'était catastrophique !**  
**Je me retournais lentement et lança un regard noir à Amy qui baissais les yeux, honteuse.**  
**

[Violette] - Je savais que Melody était lesbienne !**  
**

[Rosalya] - Ouais ! Enfin une petite-copine, Melody ! Félicitations !**  
**

[Nathaniel] - Oh ! Les nouveaux sont arrivés !**  
**

[Alexy] - Eh bien, il est vachement mignon le nouveau !**  
**

[Kentin] - Elle est plutôt mignonne la fille aux cheveux rouges... **  
**

[Armin] - Laquelle ?**  
**

[Kim] - J'ai faim !**  
**

[Castiel] - Cool ! On va manquer du cours avec les nouveaux qui vont se présenter !**  
**

[Lysandre] - Castiel ! T'es incorrigible !**  
**

Je rougissais à vue d'œil et Melody, que je vît de coin de l'œil l'était encore plus...**  
**

[Iris, en s'avançant] - Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter ?**  
**

[Alexy, en la poussant légèrement] - C'est bon Iris, je m'en occupe !**  
**

Alexi - Ok ! Vous venez les filles ? La grille vient de s'ouvrir !**  
**

Ouf ! Enfin une excuse pour partir !**  
**

Kana - Plutôt mourir que de rester ici !**  
**

Amy - ça me va...**  
**

Melody, en rougissant - à plus tard, Kana...**  
**

Kana - à plus...**  
**

Nous suivîmes donc ce garçon aux cheveux bleus avec un look un peu spécial, qui nous appris en chemin qu'il s'appelait...**  
**

Alexi - Alexy ?!**  
**

Alexy - Oui, pourquoi ?**  
**

Alexi - Ben moi aussi je m'appelle pareil !**  
**

Alexy - Vraiment ? C'est marrant, ça ! Comment ça s'écrit ?**  
**

Alexi - A, L, E, X, I et le tien ? Pareil ?**  
**

Alexy - Nan, moi c'est avec un Y à la place du I...**  
**

Kana - Bon ! On vous dérange, peut-être ?!**  
**

Amy - Oui, tu ne devais pas nous faire visiter ?**  
**

Alexy - Ben... Vous nous dérangez un petit peu quand même mais vous avez raison.. Là, c'est la salle de classe A...**  
**

Il nous montra un salle à gauche.**  
**

Alexy - Ici, c'est la salle des délégués...**  
**

Il désigna la pièce en face de l'autre.**  
**

Amy - Qui est le ou la délégué(e) principal(e) ?**  
**

Alexy - C'est un gars, il s'appelle Nathaniel Labelle... Il est très serviable, gentil et tout, mais il est super coincé ! Pourtant il a plein de fans clubs, toutes les filles sont folles de lui... Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est pas mon type...**  
**

Alexi - T-Ton type ?!**  
**

Alexy - Ben ouais, c'est pas mon genre, ce gars... Bref, là c'est la salle de classe B...**  
** **  
**PDV Alexi**  
****  
****  
**Pas son genre ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut dire par "Pas mon genre" ?! Attendez... Serait-il... Gay ?**  
**Je fus coupé de mes réflexions par un gars de mon âge aux cheveux rouges avec une attitude un peu rebelle et un style Rock :**  
**

[Castiel] - Hey, le bleu* ! T'aurais pas vu un mec aux cheveux blancs argentés avec des yeux vairons et habillé style victorien ?**  
**

Alexi - Heu...**  
**

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais perdu les autres et que j'étais seul dans le couloir.**  
****  
****  
****AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM  
***Synonyme de "le nouveau" pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (comme l'auteure) X)

Note de l'auteure : Enfin une apparition de Castiel !

Note de la co-auteure : Bon, il est pas très long mais au moins il est sorti '^^ ! On essaye de faire la fic avec le moins de clichés possibles ! Sinon, si les noms sont entre crochets, parfois, c'est parce que Kana, Alexi et Amy ne les connaissent pas.. En espérant que ça vous ai plu !


End file.
